onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sanji gegen Absalom
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Sanji gegen Absalom findet auf der Thriller Bark statt. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Nachdem Oars I. erweckt wurde, versuchen Usopp, Chopper und Nami zu fliehen, jedoch Absalom schnappt sich Nami als zukünftige Braut und macht sie mit den Teufelskräften der Suke Suke no Mi unsichtbar, so dass auch Usopps Hissatsu Rokuren Mamushi Boshi vergeblich ist. Auch Absaloms und Namis Gerüche werden überdeckt, so dass Chopper sie nicht mehr aufspüren kann. Die beiden werden kurz darauf von einer Horde Marios angegriffen und von Robin und Franky gerettet, die von Brook das Geheimnis erfahren haben, dass man die Zombies schnell und einfach bezwingen kann, indem man ihnen Salz in den Mund stopft, wodurch sie gereinigt werden. Dennoch brechen sie die Suche nach Nami ab und kehren zur Thousand Sunny zurück, wo sie Luffy, Zoro und Sanji vorfinden, die nach dem Verlust ihrer Schatten für einige Tage schlafen sollten. Mit einem Trick wecken sie die drei und erzählen ihnen, was nach ihrer Gefangennahme durch die Zombies geschehen ist, und als Sanji davon erfährt, was seiner Nami passiert ist, ist er nicht mehr zu halten und setzt ihre Befreiung Namis an oberste Stelle. Ihr schneller Vormarsch kommt jedoch bei Perona zum Stillstand, nachdem die Gruppe von dem noch nicht unter Moriahs Kontrolle stehenden Oars getrennt wird. Mit den Kräften ihrer Horo Horo no Mi scheint sie der Gruppe um Usopp, Sanji, Zoro und Franky überlegen, da sie sie mit ihren Negative Hollows schnell ihres Lebenswillen berauben kann. Doch stellt sich heraus, dass Usopp aufgrund seiner ohnehin sehr negativen Einstellung immun gegen die Wirkung ihrer Negative Hollows immun ist, weshalb er den Kampf gegen sie übernimmt, während er die anderen vorausschickt. Sanji seilt sich daraufhin von der Gruppe ab, schlägt einen Zombie zusammen und lässt sich zur Kapelle führen. Dort kickt er zuerst den Trauzeugen zur Seite, fängt Nami auf und labt sich an ihrer Schönheit, was den zukünftigen Bräutigam Absalom sehr missfällt. Auseinandersetzung Sanji schickt Absalom fliegen.jpg|Sanji eröffnet wütend den Kampf. Absalom erhebt sich wieder nach Sanjis überraschend starkem Treffer.jpg|Absalom erhebt sich wieder nach Sanjis überraschendem Treffer. Sanji lässt seine Wut über den zerplatzten Traum an Absalom aus.jpg|Sanji ist wütend und lässt Absalom nicht einmal ausreden. Auch Absaloms verstärkter Körper kann Sanji nicht standhalten.jpg|Trotz dem „Besten der Tierwelt“ ist Sanji viel stärker. Sanji schützt Nami mit seinem Leben.jpg|Um Nami zu beschützen lässt er sich mit unzähligen Angriffen traktieren. Extra Haché.jpg|Trotz schwerer Verletzungen kann Sanji den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Er schießt mit einer seiner Bazookas auf den Koch, der jedoch blitzartig mit Nami in den Armen hinter ihn auftaucht. Er bedroht ihn, dass er niemals Nami im Kampf gefährden soll, doch Absalom gibt sich siegessicher, da Sanji schon keinen Schatten mehr hat und er ja einen durch "dem Besten der Tierwelt" verstärkten Körper und seine Teufelskräfte hätte. Sanji aber bleibt gelassen und verpasst ihm mitten beim reden einen Kick ins Gesicht. Als er sich wieder aufrappelt zielt er mit Shisha no Te auf seinen Gegner, doch Sanji springt auf beide Arme, sodass die Schüsse in die Decke gehen. Noch völlig aufgelöst über Sanjis Fähigkeiten bekommt er auch schon eine Bas Côtes verpasst, gefolgt von Longé und Tendron. Während Sanji ihm fragt, ob er das Biest gewesen wäre, der Robin abgeschleckt hätte verpasst er ihn dabei Flanchet, Quasi, Queue und Cuisseau. Danach fragt er ihn, warum Nami den bewusstlos sei und setzt zum vorerst letzten Kick, der Jarret an. Als sich der Yonkaijin mit Skating unsichtbar machen will, wirft Sanji Usopp Tokusei Saltball im Kreis herum. Einer davon trifft auf etwas, sodass er den Unsichtbaren gefunden hat. Mit einem kräftigen Veau Shot beendet er seine Kickserie und lässt Absalom in die Mauer krachen. Sie hätten noch eine ganz andere Angelegenheit zu klären, was das am Boden liegende Raubtier verwirrt. Absalom schafft es wieder aus dem Liegen ins Sitzen zu kommen und richtet erneut die Shisha no Te auf Sanji, doch dieser fordert ihn auf die Bazookas abzunehmen. Obwohl ihn das noch viel mehr verwirrt, führt er seinen Angriff fort, aber der Koch weicht aus und löst die Waffen mit gezielten Kicks von den Armen. Diese Umstand verwundert vor allem die Dienerzombies, doch Sanji erklärt danach sein Wissen. Er hatte einmal aus dem Buch der Teufelsfrüchte gelesen und seine Lieblingsfrucht, die Suke Suke no Mi gefunden. Sanji hatte sich jahrelang in seinen Träumen ausgemalt, was er alles damit anstellen könnte, wobei sich das Meiste auf das Spannen bezog. Wie dem auch sei, Absalom hat mit dem Essen dieser Frucht seinen Traum zerstört. Als ihn der Yonkaijin einfach bloß als Perversen hinstellt, verpasst ihm Sanji noch einen Kick direkt ins Gesicht. Absalom steht wieder auf und wirft seinen Umhang davon. Er sei aus dem besten der Tiere gebaut und deswegen der Stärkste, prahlt er. Sanji erinnert aber bloß mit einem weiteren Tritt daran, dass er Nami in der Dusche bespannt hatte. Da es ihm endgültig reicht, macht er sich erneut unsichtbar. Der Koch erinnert sich an Usopps Worte, dass Absalom sich Nami schnappte und verschwand, weswegen er diese in die Hand nimmt und beschützt. Damit sie von keinem Angriff erwischt wird, hält er sie so weit oben wie möglich, während er selbst von Kaijin no Te und Kaijin no Ashi traktiert wird. Als der am Rande der Niederlage stehende Sanji nur noch zittert, sticht ihm der Unsichtbare einen Dolch in den Rücken, sodass er Nami fallen lässt, damit er ihr schneeweises Kleid nicht mit seinem Blut befleckt. Siegessicher läuft Absalom in Richtung Nami, doch an der Blutlache am Boden kann Sanji erkennen, wo sich sein Gegner gerade befindet. Er packt ihm am Bein und zieht sich nach mehreren Schlägen und Tritten das Messer aus dem Rücken. Anschließend lässt er mit Extra Haché eine ungalublich starke Trittserie los und rammt Absalom mit einem letzten Kick in die Mauer. Nachwirkungen Einige Zeit später kommt der Yonkaijin jedoch wieder zu Sinnen. Als Oars gerade das Haus erschüttert, wird Sanji einen Moment abgelenkt, der schon ausreicht, damit Absalom Nami erneut entführt. Sanji will sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihr machen, trifft dabei jedoch auf den Special Zombie und muss sich dem Kampf mit ihm stellen, da Oars die Strohhut-Piratenbande sucht und dabei Sanji anhand seines Steckbriefs erkennt. Nami hingegen erwacht kurz vor der Hochzeit von allein und kann mit Lolas Hilfe entkommen. Als ihre neue Freundin aber kaltblütig niedergeschossen wird, entschließt sie sich zum Kampf, den sie schon mit einem Thunder Charge Swing Arm für sich entscheidet, da Absalom durch den Kampf gegen Sanji schon kurz vor dem K.O. stand. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure ;Strohhut-Piratenbande :Sanji ;Yonkaijin :Absalom Attacken und Fähigkeiten ;Sanji :Bas Côtes, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Usopp Tokusei SaltballErsteinsatz, Veau Shot, Extra Haché ;Absalom :Shisha no Te, Skating, Kaijin no Te, Kaijin no Ashi Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Sanji Kategorie:Absalom Kategorie:Zweikampf